


The Cyborg Arm Job [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Leverage, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crossover, Found Family, Heist, Hydra (Marvel), Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: The Leverage crew run into a new friend, find some buried treasure, and fight some Nazis. It's a pretty good day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cyborg Arm Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242446) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## The Cyborg Arm Job

  


**Author:** copperbadge  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Marvel and Leverage  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Summary:** The Leverage crew run into a new friend, find some buried treasure, and fight some Nazis. It's a pretty good day.  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLeverage%20&%20MCU%5d%20The%20Cyborg%20Arm%20Job.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6242446) | **Wordcount:** 7996  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLeverage%20&%20MCU%5d%20The%20Cyborg%20Arm%20Job.mp3) | **Size:** 46M | **Duration:** 49:50  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLeverage%20&%20MCU%5d%20The%20Cyborg%20Arm%20Job.m4b) | **Size:** 23M | **Duration:** 49:50  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
